Phineas and Ferb: This Time, It's war
by Electivecross02
Summary: After drifting through space for 257 years, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher has survived his encounter with the Necromorphs on the Ishimura. He soon learns he must accompany a unit of Colonial marines to the planet's surface to investigate the downed colony on Aeg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In space, a small space station, a deep salvage base had just located a small object floating through space.

Worker: Captain. We've picked up a partially mechanical suit floating through space.

Captain: Retrieve it. We can salvage it.

They brought in the object, finding it to be a child in a mechanical suit. They touched the helmet as it clicked back.

Worker: It's just a kid. No older than mine.

One of them noticed something on a computer screen.

Worker: Sir! You might want to take a look at this!

The captain looked at the screen.

Worker: Bio-readouts are all on the green. Holy shit. This kid's still alive!

Captain: There goes our salvage, guys.

A few days passed, and the child woke up in a hospital. He looked around at all the people working the gadgetry that kept him up. A man walked in and sat next to him.

Man: Hey there. My name is Carter Burke. I work for Weyland-Yutani.

Kid: My name is Phineas Flynn-Fletcher.

Burke: Nice to meet you. You might want to hear what I have to say.

Phineas: Yeah. Where am I? The last thing I remember was floating into space and dying.

Burke: We thought you were dead too. You drifted to a deep salvage base, and found you alive. The most frightening part was how long you were out there.

Phineas: How long was I out there?

Burke: Your record said 2014. That means you were out there for 257 years.

Phineas: What?

Burke: Honestly, I'm amazed you are still even alive, and that you haven't aged. If the deep salvage team hadn't found you, who knows how much longer you'd be floating out there.

Phineas: This isn't happening.

Burke: We also received the message regarding the Ishimura, and the artifact. We did as instructed and destroyed it.

Phineas: Good.

Burke: The company I work for would like a meeting with you regarding the Ishimura.

Phineas: I'll be there soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phineas was attending a meeting with Weyland-Yutani representatives.

Rep: So, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher captain of the Ishimura, I presume?

Phineas: Yes sir.

Rep: We'd like to discuss the matter of destroying the Ishimura. We destroyed the Ishimura just like you said, but the creatures you described were not found aboard the Ishimura.

Phineas: Because I blew them out of the airlock. But what about the artifact?

Rep: We did find an alien artifact aboard the spacecraft and had it destroyed along with Ishimura.

Phineas: Ok. Whatever you do, don't send anyone down to Aegis 7. That's where I found the artifact.

Rep: Well, actually, we've had people there for weeks now. And they've encountered no such creatures.

Phineas: How many people are there?

Rep: Maybe 70 families.

Phineas: Families.

Phineas remembered his family had either died of old age, or been killed on the Ishimura. A few weeks passed, and Phineas was living in a small apartment for a while. He was soon visited by Burke and Colonel Gorman of the colonial marines corps. They knocked on his door.

Burke: Phineas. It's Burke. We need to talk. We've lost contact with the colony on AG-296. Aegis 7.

Phineas opened the door. Burke explained the situation.

Phineas: I don't believe it. 257 years ago, I went through something that you would only go through in your nightmares. I lost everyone I cared about to those things, and now, you want me to go back out there?

Burke: Look. We wouldn't be asking you to do this unless we needed to. It could be anything, it could be a downed transmitter, but if it's not, I'd like you there as an advisor. You're the only one who has tackled with this thing and survived. You'd know what to do.

Gorman: The colonial marines corps is equipped with the best weaponry and training available. There's nothing we can't handle.

Burke: Just think about it.

He handed Phineas his card, and he and Gorman left.

_(To the tune of Aliens: The Musical by legolambs)_

_Phineas: Lost in outer space. _

_257 years_

_The past has been erased. _

_I'm crying diamond tears. _

_They asked me to go back I'll be protected by a team. _

_They'll just laugh at me and waste their time with tricks. _

_And then I will most likely die exactly like my dreams. _

_Never going back to AG-296. _

_(End)_

That night, after waking up from a nightmare, Phineas gave Burke a call.

Burke: Hey kiddo, whats up?

Phineas: If I go, will you destroy every creature you find?

Burke: Thats the plan. You have my word.

Phineas: Ok. I'll go.

Burke: Good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nearing Aegis 7 was a massive warship known as the Sulaco. Inside, there were multiple small chambers with humans sleeping inside of them. There was Gorman, Burke and Phineas were three of them. The rest were Colonial Marines: Vasquez, Drake, Dietrich, Frost, Wierzbowski, Crowe, Apone, Hudson, and Hicks. There was also a hooded figure. The chambers opened and everyone began to wake up.

Hicks: How did ya'll sleep?

Phineas: Oh boy. This is my first time in cryo-sleep, and it feels like I've been turned inside out.

Drake: No kidding kid. Hicks. You look just like I feel.

Everyone started getting out of their tubes.

Apone: Come on ladies. Time to get up. Just another day in the corps. Day in the marine corps is like a day on the farm. I love the corps!

Hudson: Jesus, this floor is cold.

Apone: What do you want me to do? Fetch some slippers for you?

Hudson: Would you sir? I'd like that.

Apone: Look into my eye.

At the lunch table, everyone was having something to eat.

Hicks: Guess Gorman's too good to eat with the rest of us grunts.

Phineas: Hey, who's that over there?

Phineas pointed to the hooded figure.

Hudson: Hey man! The kid asked you a question. Take off the hood.

The figure complied and took off his hood. It was Ferb.

Phineas: Ferb?! What is he doing here?!

Burke: Oh. My God. I'm so sorry. We actually put this together before the trip. He's not the real Ferb. We found some of his DNA samples on you, and programmed them into this synthetic. He's an android. He has the same look, persona and memories as the real Ferb. We always put a synthetic on these expeditions.

Phineas: Oh. Can he talk?

Ferb: Yes. And I prefer the term "artificial person", thank you.

Burke: Of course.

Frost: Hey, Ferb! Do the knife trick!

Ferb: Oh, come on now.

Hicks: Come on. Do it.

Hicks handed Ferb a knife. Ferb put his hand on the table, spreading his fingers. The marines started pushing Hudson's hand under Ferb's hand.

Hudson: Hey. What are you doing?

Ferb started hitting the blade of the knife in between Hudson's fingers, going faster and faster and faster. Hudson yelled in a long scream as Ferb consistently missed his fingers. When he was done, Hudson examined his hand, finding no cuts. Ferb had a slight cut on his finger, which dropped white synthetic blood over real blood.

Hudson: That wasn't funny, man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The marines were called to a meeting in the loading bay.

Gorman: Alright marines. Here is the situation. We've lost all contact with the colony on AG-296. Phineas here says that it might be a certain creature. Phineas, it's your show.

Phineas: Thanks. I'll say what I know.

Hudson: Before you start, I have a question.

Phineas: Shoot.

Hudson: How do I get out of this chicken-shit outfit?

Apone: You stow that talk now, Hudson!

Phineas: Anyway. When me and my friends took the Ishimura up to Aegis 7, we had found this alien artifact which I now call the Marker. We brought it up, and a couple hours later, the crew began transforming into deformed nightmarish creatures, that kill humans to re-animate them into these creatures. There were other effects of the Marker too. Some of my friends began to go insane.

Vasquez: Hey. I only need to know one thing, where they are.

Drake: Hell yeah!

Phineas: Excuse me. My entire crew was killed and infected by those things, and if the entire colony has been exposed, then...

Vasquez: Then we blow them all away. It'll be a walk in the park.

Phineas: I hope you're right. I really do.

Phineas walked away.

Gorman: You should be ashamed of yourselves. This kid lost his brother, friends, and family to these things, and you assholes want to sit here and laugh at him? I want preparations and loading done in 0900 hours.

Apone: You heard the man! Assholes and elbows! Hudson! Come here! Come here!

Everyone began loading equipment and machinery into the drop ship.

Apone: Hey kid! I just wanted to apologize for earlier. My crew was acting out of line.

Phineas: It's ok. It wasn't your fault. So what should I do? I feel like I should help. What about one of those big mechs? The Power-loaders.

Apone: Aren't you a little young to be operating such a big piece of machinery?

Phineas: Yes. Yes I am.

Apone: Alright. Let's see what you got.

Phineas locked himself into a large mech. He walked over to a large crate and picked it up with ease. He turned around to Apone.

Phineas: Where you want it?

Apone: (Chuckles)Right over there.

The marines started loading up there gear. Vasquez and Drake were armed with large machine guns with targeting computers. The rest were armed with assault rifles.

Apone: Alright. Load in, people! Into the APC!

Everyone loaded into a large transport with guns on the roof, driven by Ferb. They drove to an drop ship flown by Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Alright. Get ready to lift off on my mark.

The marines inside were wearing restraints similar to theme park rides.

Hudson: Express elevator to hell, going down!

Pharaoh: Drop in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The drop ship unlocked and flew out into space, with Hudson screaming with joy. Hicks was soon knocked out. The drop ship was preparing to land on the planet, as it flew over the colony.

Pharaoh: We're in the pike. Five by five.

Apone: Somebody wake up Hicks.

The ship began to close in on the colony. The landing gear deployed and hit the floor, and a ramp opened up. The APC with the marines drove out into the colony.

Gorman: Alright. Cameras on.

Gorman, Phineas, and Burke sat in front of computer screens that showed what the marines saw through cameras on their helmets.

Gorman: Drake. We got problems with your camera.

Drake slammed his camera into his shoulder.

Gorman: Ok. That's better.

Apone: Alright people. 10 seconds.

The APC screeched to a halt, and the marines jumped out. There was team 1 with Apone, Hudson, Dietrich, Frost, and Vasquez. There was team 2 with Crowe, Wierzbowski, Drake, and Hicks.

Gorman: Team 1, move in.

Team 1 moved through the doors to the colony, finding the inside torn apart and in ruins. Phineas noticed something.

Phineas: Hudson. Pan left.

Hudson looked over to the left, and saw a ripped up power box.

Hudson: What the hell happened to this?

Phineas: That's the same kind of damage the creatures did to my ship. The Necromorphs.

Burke: Necromorphs?

Phineas: "Dead forms". It's what I call them.

Burke: Right. Re-animated dead tissue. I think you were right.

Phineas: That's what I was afraid of.

Gorman: Team 2 move in.

Team 2 followed in, looking through the destroyed colony.

Hicks: Looks secure. We'll keep an eye out, but you can come in now.

Phineas: Alright. Let's go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three walked into the hallways guarded by the marines.

Phineas: This is bad. If there were 70 families, then that means there are at least 400 of those necromorphs.

They walked into a small laboratory, with small frog-like necromorphs in containment tubes. Burke leaned in at one of them. It tried to leap at him, but was blocked by the glass.

Hudson: Looks like love at first sight to me.

Gorman: Alright. Bring out your trackers.

Hicks brought out a portable box with a small screen. A repetitive ping was heard from the device, that got progressively louder.

Hicks: Movement! Closing in! Stay back, Phineas.

Phineas: Don't have to tell me twice.

The marines moved to the source of the sound. Something fast moved past them, causing them to fire briefly. They looked in on what it was, finding a little girl.

Hicks: It's just a little girl. She's as old as you, Phineas.

Phineas: What?

He walked over to the little girl, noticing she looked a lot like Isabella.

Phineas: Hey there.

Hicks reached in and grabbed her.

Hicks: I got her!

She bit him and crawled into a vent.

Phineas: I'll get her.

He crawled in after her, and into a room, seeing she had stockpiled a supply of food, water, and toys.

Phineas: How long have you been down here?

He saw a picture, that said her name was Rebecca Jordan.

Phineas: Rebecca. That's a nice name.

Girl: Newt.

Phineas: What?

Girl: My name is Newt. Nobody calls me Rebecca except for my brother.

Phineas: Where is he?

Newt: He's dead. Alright. Can I go now?

Phineas: I'm sorry, Newt. But I think you'll be safer with us.

Newt was brought to the laboratory for a physical examination.

Dietrich: Well. She's a little malnourished. Other than that, her vitals are all good. Just need to get her something to eat.

Hudson was sitting at a computer looking through the colony's map.

Phineas: What are you looking for?

Hudson: Colonists. They have these chips on their bodies called PDTs. Personal Data Transmitters. They give off these little blips on the moniter screen. Looking for those.

Ferb was examining one of the dead frog creatures.

Ferb: Interesting. The creature seems to have a special acidic material in its body, which carries the pathogen directly to the host in a small probiscus on their bottoms. Also i see some signs of direct birthing, meaning that these things must emerge from another, undiscovered necromorph.

Hudson: Hold up. I found them. At the atmospheric processing station.

The map showed hundreds of blips on the radar screen under the atmospheric processing station.

Phineas: Atmospheric processing station?

Gorman: Yep. They set up these big stations that make the air breathable. Let's move out!

The marines loaded onto the APC, and drove to the atmospheric processing station.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ferb drove the APC, loaded with marines to the atmosphere processing station, where Apone led the team inside the building. In the APC, Phineas, Gorman, Burke and Ferb watched the monitor screens from the marines perspective. They walked through the building, to the location of the PDT's of the colonists. They walked down a long flight of stairs, and instantly saw a problem. There was a strange, sticky, fleshy substance on the walls.

Gorman: What is that stuff?

Hudson: You tell me, man, I only work here.

Burke: Ever seen that stuff before?

Phineas: No. I've never seen this substance before.

The team was looking at the dead bodies all over the floor.

Hicks: Jesus. What happened to these people? They've been either decapitated or dismembered.

Phineas: Gorman, what do those Pulse Rifles fire? Mine were motorized plasma rounds.

Gorman: Mine are 10 mm explosive caseless rounds on an electronic cycle. Why?

Phineas: Burke, these schematics would make that location most likely the primary heat exchanger right?

Burke: Of course. What I think Phineas is getting at is that those rounds might blow apart one of the cooling towers, and this whole place would detonate with the force of a thermonuclear explosion. Then, adios muchachos.

Gorman: Oh great. Great. Perfect! Uh, look we can't have any firing in their. Apone I want you to collect all pulse rifle rounds and smart gun clips.

Hicks: What are we supposed to use? Foul language?

Gorman: Flame units only. And no grenades.

Hudson: Is he fucking crazy?!

Apone: Come on you heard the man.

Apone collected all the Pulse rifle mags and grenades. He also took the clips from Vasquez and Drake's smart guns, but they secretly clipped new ones in. Hicks kept back his flame unit and brought out a shotgun.

Hicks: I keep this handy for close encounters.

They walked through the halls, ever alert of what could come at them. They saw a dead body in the distance, when a massive, manta ray-like creature flew over the body, injecting a proboscis into the body's head. After a few seconds, it retracted and the creature flew away. The body began to convulse and shake as long, bladed arms began to grow from its back and it's body began to rearrange. It stood upwards and slowly walked towards the group, barely keeping its balance. Then it charged forward. The marines wasted no time lighting the creature on fire all at once, soon bringing it down. Then, the motion tracker began to go off.

Hudson: Oh shit. Movement. Multiple signals!

Apone: Infra-red on!

Everyone put on thermal goggles, but it didn't work, because everything was still giving off body heat.

Dietrich: This isn't going to work. Everything's got heat.

A head behind her slowly came to life, and a large tentacle came out, swiping away to decapitate her. Her head fell off and she accidentally squeezed the trigger to her flame unit, lighting frost on fire, as he fell down a chute. The fire lit the bag of magazines, causing a massive explosion that killed Wierzbowski and Crowe. A large swarm of necromorphs began to attack them. Slashers, Pukers, Leapers, Stalkers, and Pregnants. Gorman could only see the cameras swirling all over the place.

Gorman: Jesus Christ, Apone what is going on?!

Apone: We're under attack!

Vasquez: Let's rock!

Vasquez began to fire her Smartgun at the coming necromorphs.

Gorman: What's that?! I ordered no fire with guns.

Phineas: Now might be a good time to get them out of there, Gorman.

Gorman: I'll handle this. Apone I want you to lay down suppressive fire with the incinerators.

Apone: Come again? I can't read you.

Gorman: I want you to lay down suppressive fire with the incinerators.

A Leaper jumped from the ceiling and killed Apone.

Gorman: Apone? Apone!

Hudson: Sergeant's dead! Let's get the fuck out of here!

Phineas: Get them out of there! Do it now!

Gotman: Sorry kid, but I've got adult problems to handle right now.

Phineas: Ok. That's it.

Phineas ran to the driver's seat and sat in Ferb's place after strapping Newt in.

Gorman: Phineas, what the hell are you doing?!

Gorman ran up to the front and tried to get Phineas off the wheel, but Ferb stopped him.

Ferb: Sit down, Gorman, you had your chance.

Phineas drove into the base, while inside the marines were still getting attacked by the necromorphs. Phineas drove the APC through the wall, behind the marines.

Hicks: MARINES! WE ARE LEAVING!

Everyone ran aboard the APC with Drake in the rear, firing at the necrmorphs to no avail. From the door, Vasquez fired on a Pregnant next to Drake, and the frog creatures began to swarm his body.

Vasquez: NO!

They tried to shut the door, but it was forces open by a Stalker. Hicks grabbed his shotgun and shove it down its throat.

Hicks: Eat this!

He blew it back with the shotgun and closed the door.

Hudson: Get us out of here!

Phineas drove the APC out of the base with the Necromorphs close behind. One of them jumped through the windshield and tried to attack Phineas. He stopped the APC, throwing off the creature, and then ran it over. He continued to drive forward, and after a while Hicks came in.

Hicks: Kid. Ease down! We're ok. Ease down. Ease down.

Phineas slowly screeched the APC to a halt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the APC, Gorman was unconscious, knocked out by falling equipment during the drive. Vasquez tried to attack him, but was stopped by Phineas.

Vasquez: That asshole! I'm gonna kill him! He killed Drake!

Phineas: Vasquez. Calm down. It's not his fault.

Vasquez: Dammit. You were right.

Phineas: Who says I wanted to be?

Hudson: What the hell was that? We can't win against them!

Ferb: Hopefully, we can figure out something.

Phineas: I say we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure.

Burke: Woah. Look, kid. This facility represents a substantial amount of Wey-Yu's income. I'm sorry but I can't authorize that action.

Ferb: What about Hicks? With Gorman unconscious, Hicks is next in command.

Phineas: What do you say, Hicks?

Hicks: I say we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure.

Ferb: I'll call the dropship down.

In the dropship.

Ferb: This is Ferb. Pharaoh. Come in Pharoah.

Pharoah: Pharoah here. Come in.

Ferb: We need pickup, pronto.

Pharoah: On my way.

The dropship made its way to the atmospheric processing station, where the marines were waiting outside.

Pharoah: Hey, Mike. Haven't heard a word from you. Mike? For God's sake Mike...

She looked behind here to see a necromorph standing over her. It quickly slashed away at her head, killing her. The dropship began to crash into the rocks and ground, towards the survivors.

Hicks: Move out of the way!

The dropship crashed into the station and APC, blowing them both sky high. Hudson picked up a piece of rubble.

Hudson: Well that's just great. We're in some real pretty shit now! Game over, man. Game over!

Newt: We should get inside. It's going to get dark soon, and they mostly come at night. Mostly.

Phineas: Come on. Let's get inside.

Inside the main colony building, the group was going over a map, while Ferb stayed in the lab to look over the Swarm samples.

Phineas: How long until we're overdue can we expect rescue?

Hicks: 17 days.

Hudson: What?! Oh hell no. In case you weren't paying any attention, we just hot out asses kicked by the colonists. We won't last 17 minutes let alone 17 days!

Phineas: I would like to point out that this little girl survived for much longer without any weapons , training, or supplies. I think we'll be ok.

Hicks: Alright then.

Phineas went to the lab, and found Ferb dissecting Swarm samples.

Phineas: Be sure to destroy those when you're done, Ferb.

Ferb: Actually, Phineas, Burke gave me specific instructions to preserve these specimens. He was very particular.

Phineas confronted Burke alone.

Burke: Look. I know that their dangerous. We've seen that, but think of the research value in those creatures.

Phineas: I know it was you. Carter Burke, order 357, investigate alien structures on Aegis 7. You sent them out there and you didn't even warn them.

Burke: Look we needed to study that thing. It's such a powerful structure, but it was a stupid move, I made a bad call.

Phineas: Bad call? BAD CALL?! THESE PEOPLE ARE DEAD! DO YOU KNOW WHAG YOU'VE DONE?! You can play innocent all you want, but I'll make sure everyone knows what you've done.

Ferb soon ran in.

Ferb: We have a slight problem.

Ferb called a meeting with the marines overlooking the atmospheric processing station.

Phineas: What're we looking for?

The station began to vent bright blue smoke.

Ferb: There. The emergency venting.

Phineas: What does that mean?

Ferb: It means in 4 hours, this whole area will detonate into a vapor cloud the size of Nebraska...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Phineas: Four hours until this place goes supernova. Our time table is shorter than we thought.

Ferb: Well, in theory, if someone could go out and realign the satellite dish outside, then they could remote pilot the other dropship from the Sulaco.

Hudson: Hell no. I ain't going out there with all them freaks out there.

Ferb: I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about me. I'm the only one who knows how to pilot that thing and the only one qualified to.

Phineas: Ferb. You don't have to do this. It's too dangerous.

Ferb: If I don't, we're all dead. Believe me, I'd prefer not to. I may be synthetic, but I'm not stupid.

They began to carve a hole through the pipes that lead outside for Ferb to go through.

Phineas: Are you sure you want to do this?

Ferb: Yes I'm sure.

Phineas: How much time do you need?

Ferb: Well. It'll take me an hour and a half to get out there, another hour to realign the dish, then an hour to pilot the ship.

Phineas: We'll be cutting it pretty close.

Ferb: I know.

Phineas: Good luck.

Ferb squeezed into the pipe and started crawling through.

Phineas: I'm going to go check on Newt.

Hicks: Wait.

Phineas: What?

Hicks: You need to learn how to use this.

He pointed at his pulse rifle.

Hicks: If it comes down to just you, you need to defend yourself.

Hicks showed Phineas how to work the Pulse rifle, along with the grenade launcher. Phineas brought the gun in to check on Newt. He saw her sleeping in the medical room. He put the gun down, and laid down next to her, falling asleep.

A few hours passed, and Phineas awoke, finding two containers open. The ones containing the Swarm. He reached for his gun, but found it missing.

Phineas: Newt. Newt wake up.

Newt woke up and saw the open tubes.

Newt: Are we gonna die?

Phineas: No. We'll be ok.

One of them leapt from a table, and started attacking Phineas. He shook it off and threw it away. It hid behind the equipment, making Phineas lose track of it. He looked up at the security cameras, and started waving at them, hoping the marines will see them. On the monitor screen, Burke saw them waiving. He then turned it off.

Phineas: They're not seeing it.

Newt: Phineas! The sprinklers!

Phineas looked at a lighter, then up at the sprinklers. He climbed on a table and lit the lighter next to the sprinkler, setting a fire alarm off.

Phineas: We'll be ok.

Newt: Ok.

A Swarm leapt from the ceiling and started strangling Phineas. Newt started screaming high pitched, not noticing the Swarm crawling behind her. She noticed it and squeezed it into the wall with the table. Suddenly, pulse rifle rounds ripped through the window, and Hicks jumped through. Hudson jumped in and held Newt back.

Hudson: Get back!

He fired on the trapped Swarm, killing it. Then the rest of the marines rushed to get the creature off of Phineas. They pried it off of his neck and threw it into the wall. Vasquez destroyed it with her Pulse rifle. Phineas struggled to talk, his throat hurt from the Swarm strangling him.

Phineas: Burke! (Cough) It was Burke!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Burke was held at gunpoint by the marines. Gorman was also back, conscious with a bandage over his head.

Hudson: You are one sick fuck, you know that? Trying to kill kids just to cover your tracks. I say we grease this rat-shit.

Phineas: With the disease in us, after death, the cryo-tubes would preserve our body, and by the time he brought us past quarantine, he could capture the forming necromorphs.

Hicks: I still don't get his plan. Inject you with the disease, and slip you past quarantine. I get that part. But we'd know what really happened.

Phineas: Not if you were floating through space. All he'd have to do was eject your cryo-tubes from the Sulaco. Then he could come up with his own story. Nobody would know about the disease.

Hudson: That's it. Your dog meat, pal.

Burke: Guys. This is just so crazy. You can't get away with this.

Hicks: Ok. I'm sick of this guy. We waste this dick.

He grabbed Burke by the shirt collar and pinned him to the wall.

Phineas: Wait. We can't kill him!

The lights suddenly cut out, and the emergency lights came back on.

Phineas: They cut the power.

Hudson: What do you mean they cut the power? How can they cut the power?! Their zombies!

Hicks: I want you two with trackers. Check in the corners, let's move!

Vasquez and Hudson checked the outer halls with their motion trackers.

Hudson: Wait I got something! 30 meters! Multiple signals.

Vasqueza: Shit. Back up! Back up!

They backed up into the main room, and Vasquez sealed the door. Everyone grabbed a pulse rifle, including Phineas, and aimed at the door.

Hudson: 10 meters. 9 meters. 8 meters. 7 meters. 6 meters.

Phineas: It can't be that's inside this room.

Hudson: I'm telling you, that's what it reads!

Phineas looked up at the ceiling, and everyone else followed.

Hudson: Aw crap.

Hicks grabbed a flashlight and pushed up one of the metal plates in the ceiling, using the flashlight to illuminate the gloom. Hundreds of necromorphs were pushing through the vents. Hicks yelled and fell back, blasting away at the ceiling with his pulse rifle. The necromorphs began to fall through the ceiling, into the room. The marines began to open fire on the monsters, shredding through them with explosive rounds. Pukers, Slashers, a Pack, Lurkers, and Pregnants were jumping through the walls. Hudson unleashed his entire clip of ammo attacking the necromorphs.

Hudson: Come on you ugly bitches! Bring it on, motherfuckers!

A slasher tried to attack Phineas, but he blasted it apart with his pulse rifle. Burke slolwly backed away, running through the door that would be the exit. He sealed the door and locked it, sneaking arounf through the rooms alone. He opened another door and was face to face with another slasher. It attacked him and killed him. Phineas pounded on the door.

Phineas: Burke! Open the door! Vasquez! Cut it open!

Vasquez sprayed bullets all over the place as the necromorphs jumped over the tables. She ran to the door and pulled out her torch cutting through the lock on the door, while Hudson blasted the necromorphs. He ran out of ammo for his rifle and fired grenades. A stalker jumped through the floor beneath him and pulled him down, dragging him through the hole.

Hicks: Hudson!

Hicks struggled to pull Hudson free, but the Stalker was stronger and yanked him all the way down. Vasquez finished cutting through the door and opened it. Phineas, Newt, Gorman, and Hicks ran through the door. Vasquez ran in and sealed it behind them, and started welding the door shut.

Newt: Phineas! This way!

Vasquez: Whatever you're going to do, do it fast!

Newt pulled off the grating to a vent, and led everyone through. Vasquez finished welding the door shut and the rest of the marines ran into the vent.

Hicks: Ferb! We're on route to the airfield! How long till our transport's here?

Ferb: Dropship's almost here! ETA 16 minutes!

Hicks: We'll be there!

Phineas: Newt! Which way to the outside?

Newt: This way!

Newt led them down the air shafts with Vasquez shooting down the pursuing necromorphs. A puker dropped from above and attacked her. She pushed it to the wall with her foot and shot its head out, burning her leg with its acid puke. She screamed in pain, and Gorman went back to help her. When he reached her, a necromorph came up behind him, trapping then both. He pulled out a grenade.

Vasquez: You always were an asshole, Gorman.

They detonated the grenade, killing the necromorphs around them. Hicks, Newt ad Phineas made it out of the vent shaft, and to a room with a cycling floor. The blast from the grenade made Newt lose her balance and fall through the floor.

Phineas: Newt!

Newt: Phineas!

Hicks: Stay right where you are!

Phineas and Hicks rushed out of the room to find where Newt fell. They soon saw her fingers sticking through the floor.

Phineas: Newt. Get back. Hicks is gonna cut through the floor.

Hicks took out his torch and began cutting through the floor. The motion tracker began to go off. Hicks hurried through the cutting, when they heard Newt scream. Phineas kicked the floor down, and saw Newt dissapeared.

Phineas: Newt!

Hicks: Phineas! We have to go!

Phineas: No! She's still alive!

Hicks: I believe you, but we have to go now!

Phineas and Hicks rushed to an elevator, and hit the button. As the doors closed, a slasher forced the doors open, and Hicks blasted it back. The arm shot off and hit him in the shoulder. The elevator went down to the airfield where Ferb was waiting with the dropship. Phineas helped the injured Hicks out of the elevator and to the dropship.

Phineas: Ferb! How long until the station explodes?

Ferb: Twenty minutes!

Phineas: We're not leaving!

Ferb: We're not?

Hicks sat in the seat on the dropship while Phineas got together his weapons for a rescue mission. He saw a RIG suit, and some tools. He locked himself into the suit as the spinal health status powered up. He pulled out a plasma cutter and loaded it up with energy cells, grabbed some stasis cells, and a kinesis module. Ferb took the dropship to a landing pad in the atmospheric processing station.

Ferb: Phineas...

Phineas: I don't want to hear it. She's still alive. I know she is. Hicks?

Hicks: Don't worry...We're not going anywhere.

Phineas ran into the facility with his equipment ready.

_You have 15 minutes to reach minimum safe orbital distance. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Phineas ran into the station, following his locator light to Newt's PDT. He slowly walked through the fleshy substance, and finally reached Newt's PDT, only to find it on the ground. He suddenly heard Newt scream, and ran to the source of the sound. He fired on the slasher that tried to attack her and killed it.

Newt: Phineas! You came back!

Phineas: Now, let's get out of here.

Phineas grabbed Newt by the hand and the two ran through the station back to the dropship, when they stumbled on a massive necromorph gathering around what he identified as the Marker.

_Voice: Hello, Phineas. _

Phineas: Who said that?

_Voice: This is the voice of the Marker. It's been a while, hasn't it? _

Phineas: Marker? I thought you were destroyed.

_Marker: Oh, I was. The Weyland-Yutani company destroyed me just like you asked. But while you drifted out in space, they rebuilt me to study me. _

Phineas: What do you want from me? What do you want me for?

_Marker: Have you ever thought about how it is you survived out in space and didn't age for 257 years? When you were near me, I implanted a signal within your body. This preserved it over such a long period of time, and kept it from aging. As for not dying, I took a massive amount of my power to keep you alive. Now you must be reabsorbed for transcendence. _

Hudson: Phineas!

Phineas looked up and saw a nearly shredded up Hudson. He tossed Phineas a pulse rifle, fully loaded with grenades and ammo. He then fell over and died. Phineas clicked it back and loaded it.

Phineas: Oh. Yeah.

He unleashed the firepower on the necromorphs, blasting their limbs off of their bodies and shredding them apart. He went through all the ammo in his pulse rifle, and when that ran out, went into launching grenades in every direction. When he was out of ammo for all his weapons, he ran out with Newt. The remaining necromorphs joined together to form a three legged super necromorph with a blade in its mouth, which then gave chase to Phineas and Newt.

Phineas finally made it to the surface at the landing pad, but found Ferb gone.

Phineas: No. Ferb!

He looked behind him to see the Tripod burst through the floor.

_5 minutes to reach minimum safe orbital distance_

The Tripod slowly approached Phineas and Newt, when the dropship came up behind them. Ferb piloted the entrance toward them and they jumped in. Phineas strapped Newt and himself in.

Phineas: Punch it, Ferb!

Ferb hit the boosters as the dropship rocketed into space. The station slowly began to melt all the way until...

KABOOM!

The entire colony exploded into a massive fire cloud the size of nebraska as the last traces of the necromorphs on AG-296 were destroyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The dropship docked on board the massive Sulaco. Hicks was sedated on the ship, as Phineas, Ferb, and Newt walked out of the ship.

Ferb: Sorry if I scared you. It just started to get really choppy down there. I had to take off and loop around, hoping I wasn't too late.

Phineas: It's ok. You did good.

As they walked past the landing gear, they saw blood drip from the bottom of the ship. A blade suddenly burst through Ferb's stomach as he began to spew white goop like a fountain of milk. The blade brought him up to the Tripod, which hid in the landing gear. It grabbed two halves of his body and ripped him in two.

Phineas: Ferb!

Ferb: I-I'm f-f-fine.

Phineas: Newt, get to somewhere safe!

Newt ran into the lower vents of the Sulaco to hide.

Phineas: Hey! Here!

Phineas called for the monster and ran into one of the hangars, closing the hangar bay doors to lock it out. The creature didn't hesitate to begin ripping up the grating Newt was hiding in. It finally found her and cornered her. The hanger bay doors soon opened. Phineas walked out, armed with the Power loader. He rotated the claws in a taunting gesture. He stomped forward in the massive machine.

Phineas: Get away from her, you freak!

The Tripod charged him head on. He swung the arm around and slammed into the creature's side, knocking it over. He punched it with the other arm, knocking it into large crates. It jumped forward and tried to tackle the heavy machine. It started trying to attack Phineas with its inner blade mouth. He barely moved side to side to dodge the blades. He pushed it into one of the airlock doors, and remotely opened them from his power loader. The Tripod fell into the airlock, but not without grabbing Phineas with its third leg and dropping him and the creature into the door. The power loader trapped the Tripod underneath its massive Mecha body. Phineas unlocked himself from the power loader and tried to climb up the ladder, but the creature grabbed him by the leg. He reached for the airlock controls and opened the doors, causing the Tripod to release its grip and shoot out into space. Phineas crawled back up through the door, and shut it. Finding one half of Ferb and Newt.

Ferb: Not bad, for a human.

Phineas, Ferb, Newt and Hicks got in their cryo tubes, ready for the long trip home.

THE END


End file.
